Un poco de diversión con PlushTrap
by rocioam7
Summary: One-Shot. FNAF4. Una pequeña historia sobre como era la convivencia con PlushTrap en los momentos de "Diversión" durante la finalización de cada noche.


Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy's 4.

Summary: One-Shot. FNAF4. Una pequeña historia sobre como era la convivencia con PlushTrap en los momentos de "Diversión" durante la finalización de cada noche.

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Este es mi primer "One-Shot" espero que les guste. :D

 **Nota:** _Este fanfic es en primera persona, con el niño de FNAF4 como protagonista. Es probable que se encuentre en coma por todo lo que ocurrió, pero haré como si él pensara que sigue vivo y lucha por su supervivencia contra sus propios monstruos..._

* * *

Un poco de diversión con PlushTrap

Cada noche que pasaba era como un infierno diferente para mi, pero la peor parte era tener que lidiar con ese muñeco diabólico. Se hacía llamar PlushTrap y lo definiría como mi verdugo destinado a dar el golpe final tras una noche de tortura propiciada por esos monstruos.

En los momentos que debo pasar tiempo obligado con él no existe controversia entre el miedo o la valentía. Solo hay una cosa que hacer y depende en exclusiva del resultado si logras sobrevivir o no a sus condiciones.

De todas formas, si pierdo su juego casi nada cambia. Si él me atrapa o simplemente lo distraigo durante un periodo de tiempo no importa en absoluto. Mi destinó será siempre igual. PlushTrap pide más de lo que puede ofrecer.

No deseo estar cerca de aquel pequeño monstruo, pero nada puedo hacer para evitarlo. Es él o retornar a la lucha diaria con seres mucho más atemorizantes a simple vista.

La luz parece aturdirlo, o al menos le impide moverse.

Es un juego que compartimos. Él es el cazador al asecho y yo la presa indefensa. ¿La misión? Dejar que se acerque lo suficiente a mi, pero que se detenga hasta cierto punto sin finalizar para mal nuestro pequeño juego.

¿Cual es mi recompensa? ¿Acaso mi supervivencia? ¿Poder ver la luz entre tantas tinieblas?. No, pero si paso tiempo con PlushTrap no tendré que pasarlo con los otros monstruos.

Quizás al oír las reglas del juego muchos pensarán que no vale la pena. Pero para mi es lo contrario, cada hora restada en la noche es un sueño por realizar.

PlushTrap es un ser paciente, su mirada fría siempre se detiene en mi figura insignificante. A pesar de permanecer inmóvil con la presencia de alguna fuente de luz aún puedo verlo... La muerte se ve reflejada en sus ojos negros, como un par de hoyos negros absorbiendo todo lo que se le cruce en el camino por el infinito...

No es nada como lo que haya visto antes en mi corta vida, muchas veces, las apariencias pueden engañar. Siempre he considerado a Foxy y a FredBear los peores, los más peligrosos con los que me pueda encontrar en mi mundo. Pero quizás PlushTrap pueda estar a su nivel... después de todo, Terribles cosas vienen en empaques pequeños.

Uno, dos o tres segundos en la oscuridad hacen la diferencia en nuestros momentos de "Diversión". Por solo un segundo de más se rompen los límites, la barrera de mi seguridad. Perder nuestro pequeño juego nunca será una buena opción para mi... eso es lo que él siempre quiere.

Cuando solo hay oscuridad todo empieza desde cero. El sonido es la clave y mi función es permanecer atento a ellos.

Un ruido se produce a unos metros de donde estoy. Enciendo levemente la luz de mi diminuta linterna, la que le confío mi bienestar. Me limito a ver lo que hay delante mío... nada. Él se ha ido y estoy seguro que se esconde muy cerca de mi, paseando entre aquellas puertas enormes.

Apago la linterna nuevamente, solo una fina linea de luz opacada por las sombras se filtra por la ventana principal del cuarto. No me ayuda en nada en la hora de descubrir la ubicación del cruel muñeco, pero ver las inalcanzables estrellas me reconfortan para no rendirme todavía.

He escuchado de nuevo un ruido, esta vez extremadamente cerca de mi. Creo que es el momento... Vuelvo a utilizar mi única fuente de luz... y allí estaba. Tirado en el suelo a mucho menos de un metro de distancia, su cabeza ladeada hacia un costado, con los ojos perdidos en la nada y su boca abierta...

Pero el juego no ha acabado todavía.

Solo un poco más... siento que mi tiempo está llegando a su fin y debo darme prisa... La luz se fue como al principio y solo quedaba esperar a un movimiento. Me siento atrapado con la espada al cuello.

Último sonido, encendí la luz y tal como creí, allí estaba... casi tocándome y a punto del ataque. Pero esta no sería su noche. La victoria es mía por hoy.

Las noches pasan y se vuelven más complicadas, la destreza y mi velocidad son esenciales para superar mi único objetivo... Vivir otro día más.

Puede que PlushTrap sea otra pesadilla más que un compañero normal de juegos... pero me ayuda en cierta medida... No es que desee pasar mi tiempo con él, pero me proporciona mi único momento de tranquilidad frente a mis sueños más atroces...

Irónicamente, desearía prolongar nuestro corto tiempo de diversión para evitar el verdadero infierno. Pero nada es para la eternidad. Lo único que me queda es seguir adelante o rendirme ante esos monstruos.

Nuestro juego a llegado a su fin, no puedo decirte que me ha agradado, pero te doy las gracias.

Nos volveremos a ver cuando la oscuridad reine de nuevo, hasta mañana, mi querido PlushTrap.

* * *

¡Tenía que escribir esta historia! ¡PlushTrap es mi fav en todo FNAF4! :D No se por qué... pero en serio me encanta :O

La verdad es que me cuesta escribir fanfics cortos... siempre hago de por lo menos 15.000 palabras... Pero quería intentarlo. XD

Hasta aquí mi primer One-Shot. :3

Atte rocioam7


End file.
